


damaged

by tototooru



Series: CHEF-D'OEUVRE [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Art, Injury, M/M, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tototooru/pseuds/tototooru
Summary: ｔｈａｎｋ　ｙｏｕｆｏｒ　ａｌｗａｙｓ　ｔａｋｉｎｇ　ｃａｒｅ ｏｆ　ｍｅａｎｄ　ｔｅｌｌｉｎｇ　ｍｅ ｗｈａｔ　ｉｓ　ｇｏｏｄ　ｆｏｒ　ｍｅ．ｂｕｔ　ｍｏｓｔ　ｉｍｐｏｒｔａｎｔｌｙ,ｔｈａｎｋ　ｙｏｕｆｏｒ　ｂｅｉｎｇ　ｍｙ ｂｉｇｇｅｓｔ　ｉｎｓｐｉｒａｔｉｏｎ．





	damaged

_he was starting to lose any kind of hope that he was going to be okay ever again. he wanted to draw but exactly drawing was what lead him to the condition he was currently in._

_for years, he would draw without stopping because that was what he loved doing. nothing managed to make him as happy as art did. more specifically - making art._

_"take some rest," people would always advice him after they saw how much he was overworking himself every time without even realizing._

_but, according to minhyuk, they did not understand his passion. they simply could not. if he took a rest he was not going to be able to continue his work the way he started it. his inspiration was going to float away along with the imagine he had inside his head of how the piece of art should turn out._

_he had gotten quite famous and even started getting money, thanks to his art and the quick pace he was working with. the people, who loved and supported him, made minhyuk feel even more inspired and he was pushing himself to his limits just so he could see more and more people cheer on him for his amazing work. even he himself was aware how good his art was._

_as time passed, his wrist started hurting. he ignored the pain in the beginning because it was not that strong. it was not anything important. yes, minhyuk was beginning to be slightly worried but then it stopped after he was not able to draw for a few days and actually took some rest. but then, he had to compensate for the lack of new art, so he started working three times harder._

_finally, his wrist gave up completely around a month or two later. it hurt so much that minhyuk was basically crying and whining from the pain. he had overworked himself so badly that he could not even hold a pencil. his hand was trembling. he was scared that he was not going to be able to draw ever again._

_he visited a doctor and he found out that it was way worse than he expected it would be. his wrist was damaged and his nails had already deformed to a point that they could not get fixed no matter what he did. also, he was surprised to hear that it was something that happened gradually, not during the last month. he would have noticed if there was something wrong before that. yet he noticed it only when it got really bad and there was no way back._

_a physiotherapist was assigned for him not long after. it did not help him much, probably because the boy was still quite young and had recently started working. no matter how dedicated he seemed to be in order to help minhyuk, nothing worked. minhyuk could not even draw a straight line, not to mention anything else. the only reason minhyuk still called the physiotherapist and did not give up was because he liked the other's company a lot._

_chae hyungwon had no idea who minhyuk was before he met him. in the beginning he did not even believe when the older male always claimed he was really famous. that never stopped him from cheering on minhyuk and from believing that he was going to be able to draw again some day._

_hyungwon was in love with minhyuk's art and he knew that he was going to be even more in love when seeing minhyuk actually creating art. it had become a little stupid dream of his and he held onto it._

* * *

hyungwon was planning to finally make the first step. for a year, him and minhyuk had been seeing each other at least four times a month but only for the therapy. even though hyungwon looked on minhyuk as a really good friend (and his crush, as he liked to call him in front of his other friends), minhyuk probably still saw him as a therapist and nothing else. there was only one way to find out about that.

as always, the younger did not disturb minhyuk until he was called. and when minhyuk finally searched for him, hyungwon was going to use that opportunity.

on his way to minhyuk's house he was wondering what to say. but then he simply stopped worrying because he felt like he was going to do just fine.

"good afternoon," hyungwon greeted politely and bowed before minhyuk welcomed him inside his house. the taller male took his jacket off and put it on the hanger. "how are you today?" he asked while taking his shoes off.

"i am actually feeling a bit down," minhyuk confessed, his head hanging kind of low. "this is why i called you..."

after hyungwon left his shoes, minhyuk lead him to his bedroom. it was a complete mess. most times they stayed in the living room but every time hyungwon was in the bedroom, it was always tidy and organized - just like the rest of the house.

"what happened in here?" hyungwon asked, stepping further into the room, his eyes studying the aftermath of whatever had happened.

"i lost control over myself," minhyuk explained with a quiet voice. "i tried drawing but i got really frustrated because nothing turns out right... and i think i did more damage to my wrist..."

hyungwon motioned at minhyuk with his hand, telling him to get closer. minhyuk quickly walked over to hyungwon. the latter took minhyuk's wrist in his hand and carefully tried moving his hand lightly.

"does it hurt you?" hyungwon looked up at minhyuk, his eyebrows raised and forming wrinkles on his forehead.

"not but it hurt around thirty minutes ago..."

"guess it is nothing that serious if it stopped hurting. do you still want to draw?" hyungwon let go of minhyuk's wrist.

"i am not sure anymore, no..." minhyuk shook his head.

"come on, i promise it will be fun."

the older could not simply say "no" to him. he walked over to the desk and took his automatic pencil, eraser, and sketchbook. he was ready to go to the living room but the moment he turned, he saw hyungwon, who had made himself really comfortable on the bed.

hyungwon just patted on the space between his legs. after a second of wondering, minhyuk moved to the bed and sat between hyungwon's legs. he put the sketchbook in his lap and was just staring at the sheet that already had a few things scribbled on it - minhyuk's failed attempts.

he jumped up a little as he felt hyungwon lean closer. hyungwon put his hand on top of minhyuk's and guided him to start drawing.

during the whole therapy they had never actually seen drawing as an option but now that they were trying it out in such conditions, they both felt really close. and not only because they literally were close to each other.

the black haired male rested his chin on the other's shoulder as he was helping him make lines, which turned out to be a little bit wobbly but that was fine. during the whole time, minhyuk had control over everything, hyungwon was just making sure his hand did not tremble so much.

soon enough, minhyuk was able to draw on his own, so hyungwon let go.

"remember that you have to take a rest every once in a while," hyungwon said, his arms now wrapped around minhyuk's body. "you will have to leave your hand to rest for longer."

"will i ever be able to draw like before?" finally, minhyuk dared to ask the question that had been on his mind for more than a year.

hyungwon shook his head. "no," he quietly said. "it will never be the same."

it went silent after that. minhyuk did not know what to say. he had no idea what could he do from then on. less drawing meant less money and that was the only "job" he had.

"also, i want to stop being your physiotherapist," hyungwon added.

"what, why?" minhyuk turned his head to hyungwon.

"because my feelings for you have changed and i feel uncomfortable taking money from you just because i want to help you and know how to."

"but, that's literally your job."

the younger shook his head once again. "it is different when i am with you. i do not feel it as my job or as an obligation or anything like that. i genuinely like you."

minhyuk felt his heart flutter. "you really like me?" he averted his gaze down to his own hands. he was smiling subconsciously and pink was dusting his cheeks.

"i do."

"well, that is nice," minhyuk's smile grew wider.

"why so?"

"for i also like you."

* * *

_"will you ever teach me how to draw?"_

_"what? no way."_

_"i fixed your wrist and you're treating me like this? unbelievable."_

_"shut up, you love me."_


End file.
